goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Cavemen (ABC)
Cavemen is an American sitcom that aired on ABC from October 2 to November 27, 2007. The show was created by Joe Lawson and set in San Diego, California. Based on the GEICO Cavemen commercials, which were also written by Lawson, the show was described by the network as a "unique buddy comedy that offers a clever twist on stereotypes and turns race relations on its head". Production Companies *Double Vision Productions *Television 360 *ABC Studios Distributor Disney-ABC Domestic Television Length 30 minutes GoAnimate in Real Life Channel ABC (American Broadcasting Company) Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) 720p (16:9 HDTV) 1080p (16:9 HDTV) Synopsis In the series, cavemen were never really fully supplanted by modern humans, but integrated into Homo sapiens civilization as a separate species sub-group. Cavemen are a small but widespread minority group that have been present in every global civilization since the dawn of recorded history (a montage scene in the opening credits shows Cavemen in Egyptian hieroglyphs, when George Washington crossed the Delaware River, standing with Abraham Lincoln, participating in the space program, etc.). Effectively, Cavemen form another ethnic minority in the modern world, which faces several prejudices from Homo sapiens (sometimes referring to humans by the derogatory term "Smoothies" in reference to their relative lack of hair, or "Sapes" in reference to their species). Although these cavemen self-identify as Cro-Magnon, their facial appearance and physical anatomy is reminiscent of the Neanderthal. (In reality, Cro-Magnon were Homo Sapiens.) The writer and producers clearly intended to portray the protagonists as (or like) Homo neanderthalensis, which is anatomically different from modern humans, but sufficiently closely related that they are not always classed as a separate species. Cavemen have prominent brow ridges and more body hair than Homo sapiens, but beyond superficial differences in appearance they actually are not that much different from modern humans in terms of behavior or physical abilities. Male Cavemen are very hairy, have thick long beards and wear their head-hair shoulder-length. A Cavewoman that appeared on the show also had a prominent brow ridge and comparatively more body hair than a modern human female. Some Cavemen attempt to pass as Homo sapiens by shaving their body hair - other Cavemen call them "shavers". The central humor of the show is that Caveman characters are not brutish primitives, but fully integrated into white-collar jobs; the central Cavemen characters are effete modern city-dwellers. They must also endure racial epithets such as "Magger", a pun based on "Cro-Magnon". The series focuses on three Cavemen roommates who share a condo: Joel, his brother Andy, and their cynical and self-absorbed roommate Nick. According to producer Joe Lawson, the show was originally going to be set in Newport News, Virginia, due to its proximity to the water. The setting then changed to Atlanta, Georgia and finally San Diego, California. Voice Talent Bill English – Joel Claybrook Nick Kroll – Nick Hedge Sam Huntington – Andy Claybrook Kaitlin Doubleday – Kate McKinney Jeff Daniel Phillips – Maurice Stephanie Lemelin – Thorne Julie White – Leslie McKinney, Kate's mother John Heard – Tripp McKinney, Kate's father Evan Shafran – Nathan J. P. Manoux – Glen Kim Director – Heather Stephanie Courtney – Diane (Courtney is the spokeswoman for Progressive Corporation, a competitor to GEICO) Episodes #Her Embarrassed of Cavemen (Oct. 2nd, 2007) #Nick Get Job (Oct. 9th, 2007) #The Cavewoman (Oct. 16th, 2007) #The Mascot (Oct. 23rd, 2007) #Nick Jerk, Andy Wolk (Oct. 30th, 2007) #Cave Kid (Oct. 30th, 2007) #The Shaver (Nov. 6th, 2007) #Rock Vote (Nov. 13th, 2007) #Nick Sick (Nov. 20th, 2007) #Andy and the Stand Up (Nov. 20th, 2007) #Cavemen Holiday (Nov. 27th, 2007) #Hunters and Gatherers (Nov. 27th, 2007) Category:American Broadcasting Company TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on ABC Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Short Live TV Shows